Call me Angel
by Ki-KiGND
Summary: An AngelMimi fic. Just read the inside for a discription of why I'm writing this. Oneshot preRENT


**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Everyone knows that.**

**Anyway this was inspired by a conversation I was having with these people from an RPG I'm in about RENT shippings and we started talking about an Angel/Mimi one and I realized I can actually really relate to how it might have happened. So here is the result. And bare with me because this is different from things I usually do like I hardly ever write anything from Mimi's or Angel's point of view. It's just different for me. **

**xXx**

Blinking I looked at my friend as he spoke to me. What? This was so confusing. I thought he had. Well... maybe I had known. Not maybe. But... wasn't I in love. I closed my eyes and sighed thinking back.

Mimi linked arms with Angelo and smiled up at him. "Hii." She chirped and watched as her best friend smiled back at her. Perhaps it was just the feeling you got when you were around someone who you knew was you're true friend but she always felt warm and fuzzy around Angelo. "What's going on?"

"Nothing."

Mimi's smile fell slightly and she blinked. "Is something on you're mind?" Usually he was always so chatty about things happening. Something seemed to be bothering her friend. Her best friend. She couldn't help but have her smile restored.

"Mimi I..." He trailed off and shook his head taking her hand in his. "Would you go out with me?"

Mimi blinked and felt herself blush. She gasped out and stared at Angelo in shock. Her heart jumped and she nodded, "Yes." She said. Oh my god! She squealed inwardly. Angelo smiled at her and nodded.

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

"Great." He said and bent down kissing her.

Mimi stood there watching her friend walk off in silence before grinning. She suddenly felt lighter. Like she could float away. It just made since, them together. They liked each other a lot anyways, why not date? She didn't know why she never saw it before. She liked Angelo more then a friend. She was in love. Love? Well maybe. She was too young to know what that was just yet. Even she knew that.

I opened my eyes again and gazed at him. So it wasn't love. I knew. I so knew what he was. I was just so happy to finally think I had found someone. Finally someone seemed to have liked her for her. Not because she was just some pretty girl.

"Ooh Mimi!" Angelo said.

Mimi smiled and watched her boyfriend trot over to her grinning. They hugged each other and kissed.

"Mimi," He repeated running his hand through her hair. "Let's go to the Life Café."

"On a date?"

"Yes,"

Mimi practically jumped up and fallowed him to the Café grinning the whole way. She still couldn't get over the fact that she was taken. Now whenever a man at her work asked her to go out she wouldn't have to lie and say she already had a boyfriend. Because she actually had one now. She clasped onto Angelo's hand and smiled up at him.

He was so cute. And so sweet. She couldn't have picked a more prefect guy. She was so lucky. So, so lucky. She still couldn't believe it. Someone would need to pinch her and wake her up from her dream soon or she would never want to come back.

"You're so sweet." Angelo said.

Mimi grinned up at him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "You are too." She said happily her eyes shutting tightly as she hugged him. She sighed as she felt his fingers run through her hair once again and like she had before she felt like she was floating. It was a dream it had to be.

We had always been so in tune with each other. Knew what the other was thinking. Knew what the other wanted. Well I wanted just about everything that he could have given me. And he did. I gazed at him a small smile floated across my face. I knew he tried. He tried as hard as he could.

"Angelo what's wrong sweetie?" Mimi asked sitting next to him on the couch curling up beside him. She eyed her boyfriend curiously. He seemed to be pulling farther away from her lately. Like he didn't want to be around her. It was confusing. She thought that he had liked her. She frowned slightly.

"Nothing Mimi." He said.

She heard the sigh that meant something else and the way he looked at her like he wanted to say something but couldn't. She nodded unconvinced but didn't want to push him to make him tell her what was on his mind. He would tell her when he felt was right. Angelo was always so good at knowing when things were right. She smiled up at him and kissed him on the lips softly before pulling away. "Alright. If you're sure."

"...I am."

I really couldn't imagine how hard it must have been for him to hide something so big from me. It wasn't who he was. I always tried to be there for him to talk to but I was part of the problem. I knew it wasn't right. Something just wasn't how it should be. I sighed and nodded. "What were you saying?" I asked looking at him blinking slightly. I had just realized he had been talking to me while I was lost in my own thoughts.

"I want you to stay with me." He put his arms around me and closed his eyes. "We need to stay friends. No matter what."

I smiled and laughed slightly. "Well duh. Something like this isn't going to stop me from being you're friend. How could you think something like that?"

"I just..." He trailed off and shrugged before smiling down at me. "You are really the best friend a person could ever have."

"No," I said earnestly, "You are Angelo. You tried to make me happy when you weren't. You should have told me. I would have understood."

"I was afraid you wouldn't." He said.

"Well now you know."

"Yes,"

He smiled at me and ran his fingers though my hair making my eyes close. I knew who he really was. I was just being selfish. I should have helped him come out instead of making him hide by being his 'girlfriend'

"One more thing Mimi."

"Mm?" I said lightly looking up at him. His smile widened and he waved his hand in the air laughing slightly.

"Call me Angel."

**xXx**

**Reviews? **


End file.
